


Quidditch

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 말포이가 만약에 스트레스 때문에 기면증을 앓고 있었다면?? 그리고 한번쯤은 말포이도 스니치좀 잡게 해주자.. 맨날 포티헤드만 잡아





	Quidditch

슬리데린 추격꾼이 던진 퀘이플이 파수꾼의 발에 맞고 튕겨져 나갔다. 관중석에 앉아있던 그리핀도르의 환호성이 커졌다. 론은 팔을 높이 들어 올리며, 자신의 선방을 과시했다. 그때, 슬리데린의 몰이꾼이 쳐낸 블러저가 아슬아슬하게 그리핀도르의 추격꾼을 스쳤다. 슬리데린팀의 거친 휘두름에 그리핀도르 선수가 퀘이플을 놓치자 아래쪽에 있던 슬리데린 수색꾼이 퀘이플을 잡아 같은 편에게 넘겨주었다. 그리핀도르의 파수꾼이 날아오는 퀘이플을 막으려고 빗자루를 움직이려고 할 때, 갑자기 하늘에서 무언가가 론을 향해 떨어졌다. 사람이었다. 추락하는 사람이 론의 빗자루를 스쳐 지나가려는 순간 론이 손을 뻗어 팔뚝을 잡았다.

“60 : 30, 슬리데린이 30점 앞서고 있는 상황입니다! 그리핀도르 파수꾼위로 슬리데린 수색꾼이 떨어졌는데요!”

중계를 하고 있던 사람의 커다란 목소리에 론은 정신을 차리고 떨어진 수색꾼을 빗자루 위로 끌어 당겼다. 정신을 잃은 듯 했다. 축 늘어진 몸을 가슴쪽으로 끌어당기며, 고개를 들어 경기상황을 봤다. 퀘이플은 그리핀도르 추격꾼의 손에 있었고, 다른 선수들은 모두 슬리데린 골문 앞으로 날아갔다. 자리를 바로잡고 추락한 사람의 상태를 살폈다. 그의 빗자루는 이미 운동장 아래로 떨어져 있었다. 론은 이대로 경기를 중단해야 할지, 아니면 계속 해야 될지 생각했다. 론의 가슴을 베고 늘어져 있는 사람을 앞으로 밀어내며 등을 두들겼다. 의식 없는 몸이 앞으로 기울어 다시 떨어지기 직전에 론이 망토를 붙잡아 다시 가슴쪽으로 끌어 당겼다. 그리고 이번엔 어깨를 잡고 세게 흔들었다.

“말포이!! 말포이!!”

어깨가 잠깐 들썩이더니, 말포이가 고개를 흔들었다. 마치 금방 잠에서 깨어 난 사람처럼 멍하게 주변을 살펴보고는 기댔던 몸을 곧게 세웠다. 그리고 빗자루를 움켜 쥐며 날아가려는 순간 뒤쪽에 묵직한 것이 느껴진 말포이는 뒤 쪽을 힐끔 보고는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 고개를 완전히 돌려 어깨너머로 뒤에 있는 사람을 보았다. 빨간 머리가 잔뜩 짜증난 얼굴을 하고는 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 목소리를 가다듬고 말포이가 론에게 소리쳤다.

“내 빗자루에서 뭐 하는 거야?”

론은 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 말포이를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 30초쯤 그렇게 서로 쳐다보고 있다가, 론의 표정에 혼란스러운 말포이는 론을 떨어트리기 위해 팔꿈치로 론을 밀어냈다. 론이 말포이의 팔꿈치를 잡으며, 손가락을 들어 아래 운동장쪽에 떨어진 그의 빗자루를 가리켰다. 말포이의 시선이 론이 잡은 팔꿈치에서 반대편 손가락 그리고 운동장 바닥 모래에 떨어져 있는 빗자루로 움직였다. 아무리 좋은 빗자루도 하늘에서 주인 없이 떨어지면, 부서지기 마련, 거의 반 토막이 난 빗자루가 바닥에 너부러져 있었다. 론은 손을 흔들어 말포이의 시선을 산 다음 되 물었다.

“너야말로, 내 빗자루에서 뭐 하는 거야?”

론의 질문에 잠깐 만났던 말포이의 시선은 대답할 가치 없는 질문인냥 코웃음을 치고는 고개를 돌려 주변을 둘러봤다. 대다수의 추격꾼과 몰이꾼은 퀘이플을 잡은 크리핀도르 골대 쪽에 모여있었고, 그리핀도르의 수색꾼인 해리가 론을 향해 날아오고있었다. 빠른 속도로 날아오는 해리를 발견한 말포이는 론이 있는 쪽으로 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 말포이의 갑작스러운 움직임에 몸을 약간 뒤로 젖힌 론이 말포이를 쳐다봤다. 말포이의 시선이 론을 향하고 있는 것이 아니라는 것을 깨닫기도 전에, 말포이가 몸을 움직였다.

론의 머리 뒤에 작고 반짝이는 금빛 스니치가 부산하게 움직이고 있었다. 말포이는 빗자루 위로 올라타며, 몸을 완전히 돌렸다. 론과 마주 앉은 말포이는 순식간에 둘 사이의 간격을 좁혔고, 말포이의 머리카락이 론의 뺨을 스치면서, 두 사람의 가슴이 맞닿았다. 갑작스러운 접촉에 깜짝 놀란 론은 그 상태로 얼었고, 말포이는 있는 힘껏 손을 뻗어 스니치를 손에 잡았다.

스니치를 손에 잡는 순간 중심을 잃은 말포이가 론의 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 그리고 흔들림을 감지한 론의 팔이 말포이의 허리를 감쌌다.

“슬리데린의 수색꾼이, 그리핀도르의 파수꾼 품에서 스니치를 잡았습니다! 210:30으로 슬리데린 팀의 승리입니다!”

중계자의 말이 끝나기 무섭게 사람들의 시선이 두 람을 향해 쏟아졌다. 그리고 그렇게 서로를 부둥켜 안고 얼어버린 두 사람의 얼굴이 붉어졌다.


End file.
